It's beautiful
by Ehsis
Summary: "Maintenant, vous êtes là avec moi." " Et la falaise s'érode toujours " 3x13.


**Disclaimer : ** Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **About** : Hannibal POV. Scène Hannibal/Will du final « The Wrath of the Lamb » Episode 13, saison 3. Évidement si vous n'avez pas vu le final, ne lisait pas ce qui suit.

 **NDLR : ** Avant de lire cet OS, regardez une dernière fois la scène finale au bord de la falaise. Et tout en me lisant, mettez Love Crime de Siouxsie en fond sonore dans les oreilles. C'est l'OST de la scène finale.

 **.**

 _« Oh, the skies, tumbling from your eyes_

 _So sublime, the chase to end all time_

 _Seasons call and fall, from grace and uniform_

 _Anatomical and metaphysical »_

 **Siouxsie sioux & Brian Reitzell _ **Love Crime

* * *

 **IT'S BEAUTIFUL**

« _Regarde..._

 _C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi, Will. Pour nous deux. »_

 _« C'est magnifique..._ »

L'instant présent était telle une transe chamane au rythme de l'afflux sanguin qui s'échappaient de leurs plaies ouvertes. Hannibal était bloqué dans cet instant merveilleux. Il avait dû mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment cette histoire, leur histoire, aurait-elle pu se finir autrement ? Le sang et la violence. La douleur et la haine. L'amour, et la mort.

Il sentait les doigts incertains de Will agripper son pull ensanglanté au niveau de son épaule. Sa main tremblante tentant de se refermer sur le tissu humide. Les limbes. Son esprit se perdit à l'instant où il le sentit se blottir contre lui, ses cheveux mouillés dans sa nuque lui semblaient telle une douce caresse sur sa peau. Will ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il ne le laisserait pas tomber il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui, pas cette fois. Il n'imaginait plus pouvoir arriver à vivre sans sa présence. A respirer un autre air que celui de son souffle. Il descendit fébrilement une main sur sa chemise autrefois blanche, tachée de sang et trempée de sueur. La balle logée dans son foie lui faisait perdre ses forces, et la vie. Il donnait tout ce qu'il restait en lui pour tenir Will. Pour rien au monde il ne le lâcherait et se priverait de son contact. De sa respiration lente dans son cou, de cette main qui lui serrait l'épaule, des battements de son cœur vibrant en parfaite harmonie avec son propre rythme cardiaque. Il aurait aimé lui dire. Mais il n'en avait plus besoin. Il savait.

Sa main tremblait de plus en plus et il n'arrivait quasiment plus à serrer ses doigts sur la chemise de son ancien patient. La vie quittait peu à peu les deux hommes. Mais ces derniers ne semblaient plus conscients de ces contraintes vitales. La vie les avaient dépassé. La réalité les avait abandonné. Hannibal sentit Will se redresser dans la plus grande des souffrances et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses lèvres, noircies par la couleur du sang au reflet de la pleine lune, tremblaient de l'envie qui le consumait. Des larmes salées coulèrent sur sa joue quand il sentit le crane du jeune homme appuyer au creux de sa nuque. Il releva la tête pour le laisser se blottir plus amplement contre lui. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de soulagement durant ces fractions de secondes qui l'emmenait doucement vers un endroit qu'il ne reverrait probablement plus : le Paradis. Il pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les paupières afin de profiter du contact de Will contre lui. Il avala sa salive. Un goût métallique mais familier agressa ses papilles. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'avait plus la force de dire quoique ce soit.

Il aurait voulu le garder là pour l'éternité, mais l'éternité lui aurait paru trop courte. Le ciel s'assombrissait comme annonçant leur chute. Hannibal sentait le vent dans ses cheveux décoiffés et l'odeur salée de l'océan qui mugissait, qui les appelait. Son ouïe était brouillée comme une fréquence radio inexistante. Comme un brouillard sonore envahissant les alentours.

Douce torture. Lente agonie.

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme tranchaient avec le sang sur son visage et lui donnait un air angélique, imageant l'enfer paradisiaque dans lequel ils s'étaient engouffrés.

Hannibal sentit le bras de Will l'enserrer complètement, l'étreignant avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il se laissa complètement aller dans ses bras. Son ange déchu. Leur étreinte aurait pu déplacer des montagnes et faire imploser le soleil. Même la Lune ne pouvait faire face à la puissance de leur sentiments à cet instant. Les nuages s'amoncelèrent et la Terre hurlait ses maux en une complainte étouffée. Leurs âmes damnées par leurs destins funestes déclenchèrent le Jugement Dernier. Une sentence divine défiant la conscience et le songe.

Un vide abyssal se créa alors. Un trou béant les engloutirent et l'océan les avala.

« _C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu..._ »

Alors que l'abîme l'emportait dans les ténèbres aquatiques, il le tenait toujours. Son cœur battait de plus en plus faiblement. Et il réalisa que celui de Will s'était arrêté. Il pouvait partir maintenant. Partir dans les bras de l'homme pour lequel il avait sacrifié sa liberté. Dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait changé.

Il pouvait partir maintenant. Partir dans les bras ...de l'homme qu'il aimait.

 **.**

« _J'aurais aimé t'aimer comme on aime le soleil. Te dire que le monde est beau et que c'est beau d'aimer. J'aurais aimé t'écrire, le plus beau des poèmes et construire un empire juste pour ton sourire. Devenir le soleil pour sécher tes sanglots, et faire battre le ciel, pour un futur plus beau. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu vois je n'y peux rien... Ce monde n'est pas pour moi... Ce monde n'est pas le mien. »_

 **Damien Saez _ Je veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe**

* * *

En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce dernier écrit de ma part. J'ai pleuré en écrivant cet OS tout comme j'ai pleuré quand j'ai assisté à ce final. Ce sera le dernier écrit que je posterais. Je n'écrirais plus sur Hannigram ni Hannibal en général. J'écrivais pour soulager la frustration du téléspectateur vis-à-vis de la tension, sexuelle ou non, entre Hannibal et Will. Maintenant, leur histoire est terminée et la tension et la frustration n'est plus. Je n'ai plus rien à rajouter sur leur relation, tout a été finalement dit, et montré dans ce final. Je me vois mal écrire à nouveau sur ce couple après la scène magistrale que l'on a vu.

Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de partager avec vous, mon esprit dérangé. Merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont soutenu et qui ont commenté. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont follow et lu durant ces mois.

Je resterais présente ici mais mes écrits ne concerneront probablement plus Hannibal et Hannigram. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais mais j'en suis quasiment sûre maintenant.

 **« Save yourself... And kill'em all »**


End file.
